Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by sWeEt NoThInGs
Summary: Harry Potter and his friends are in 5th year now...and there's something strange about that new Dark Arts teacher...
1. The Dream

**CHAPTER 1**

**~The Dream~**

"No, please don't take Harry, please!" A woman with emerald green eyes pleaded to Lord Voldemort.  "Have mercy, have mercy…" She wept and wept and still she could hear her husband yelling out to her.

"Lily!  Run! Take Harry with you! I'll take care of Voldemort!" The man's eyes were full of fear but he was lucidly determined.  Lily obeyed him, a baby boy held tightly in her shaking arms.

All of a sudden, a different man yelled, with a high pitched voice, "Avada Kedavra!" Violent, green light filled the air and more screams were heard.  Instantly, the green light vanished and the woman, along with the man, were lying on the ground, a look of terror upon their face.  Nobody blinked nor moved as somebody had just performed the killing curse.  Everybody, even Muggles were dead.  Everybody except the young baby boy…

"No, no, NO, NOOOOO!" 

Harry Potter woke up with a start to find himself covered with sweat.  He wiped his face with his arm and took a deep breath.  He had had just about enough of hearing his parents' death.  Almost every single day he spent at the Dursley's were horrible, and having dreams about his dead mother and father didn't make it any better.

He had spent all of his fourteen years at the Dursley's house.  But only four of it was spent at his school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  You see, Harry is no ordinary boy.  In fact, despite his looks, he was very different from the other teenagers.  This is because Harry Potter happens to be a wizard.

Harry got up from his bed and sauntered to his window.  He opened it and felt the comforting breeze take over his body.  Then he looked at the vacant bird cage beside him.  Once again, Hedwig, his snowy owl, had gone hunting for dead mice.  He hoped that she would come back soon, she was the only creature under this roof that liked him.

_If only my parents didn't die, Harry thought sadly as he continued to gaze out the window. __I'd still be living with them in the wizarding world. Harry's parents were murdered by the most powerful dark sorcerer, Lord Voldemort. Harry had only been a year old then but when Voldemort turned to kill Harry, he miraculously survived with nothing but the special, lightning bolt scar on his forehead. _

The Dursleys hated Harry.  Their, son Dudley (Harry's cousin), tried to make fun of Harry every time he gets the chance.  Uncle Vernon, meanwhile, always found something awful about Harry and would start yelling at him about it for the rest of the day.  Aunt Petunia, satisfied herself with just glaring at him.  She usually spent her day craning her long neck to see what Mrs What's-her-name was up to or whether Mr What's-his-face and his wife had divorced yet.

Harry's mind came back to the spectacle outside his window.  He could barely make out the flying shape of an owl…in fact, it was Hedwig, and sure enough, there was dead mice hanging from her beak.  Harry stroked her white feathers absent-mindedly while he checked his clock radio.  It was three a.m.  He hadn't even realised it but he had been officially fifteen years old for three hours.  This made him feel jovial but what he saw next was what made him ecstatic. 

Four birds were heading straight for his window.  One of them was a large, brown barn owl.  Another was a rainbow coloured bird. The other one looked similar to Hedwig and the last one was a small, rather bouncy owl.  He recognised it straight away.  

"Ron," he said quietly.  This little, bouncy owl belonged to his best friend, Ron Weasley.  It had been given to Ron by Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, a couple of years ago. He noticed that Pigwedgion (the owl) had a letter and a small parcel strapped to its tiny leg.  Harry took the letter and the parcel off its fidgety feet with great difficulty and tore open the letter:

Harry- 

_Happy Birthday!  I hope Pig got there, he seemed so happy when he found out that he was going to deliver another letter.  Well, holidays have been really boring lately, maybe I could invite you over here again…dad wants to have an excuse to use the fellytone…u know how he is with Muggle [non-magic people]__ stuff—crazy. Well, have you heard from Sirius yet? Tell me if you have.  _

_I hope you like your present and I hope that the Muggles are treating you right.  See you at school (or maybe sooner!)_

_I'll call you to see if you can come over ok?_

_-Ron_

Harry smiled to himself as the thought of spending the rest of his summer holidays with the Weasleys striked him.  The Weasley family were poor, but yet, they were the nicest wizard family he had ever met.  He opened his present to find that Ron had given him a whole bundle of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and a box of Chocolate Frogs.  He opened the Flavour Beans hungrily and picked up a green jelly bean.  Reluctantly, he popped it into his mouth and spat it out quickly.  It turned out that the flavour was Grass.  As the packet says, EVERY FLAVOUR BEANS.  And as a matter of fact, you do get every flavour you can imagine, including chocolate, lime, earwax, pepper, salt, dirt and orange.

He untied the letter that was hanging from the barn owl.  He saw the untidy scrawl and he knew that Hagrid had sent him something for his birthday too:

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy 15th birthday!  Can't wait to see you, Hermione and Ron back here again.  I've been preparing for our Care of Magical Creatures class. It's gonna be fun this year!_

_Well, I hope you like your present and see you here soon!_

_                                                                                                            ~Hagrid_

Once again, he opened a package and from it came out a round glass ball.  He recognised it at once.  It was a Remembrall.  When you failed to remember something, it was supposed to glow bright red until you got what you were missing.  Neville Longbottom, one of Harry's classmates, was sent a Remembrall by his grandmother.  It was very fortunate too.  Neville was known for forgetting things all the time and was mocked by the Slytherins every time he forgot to bring something to class.

He wrenched open the letter that had been tied around the rainbow coloured bird and read it.  It was sent by his godfather, Sirius:

_Harry-_

_Happy birthday!  I still can't tell you where I am just in case this letter gets intercepted.  Everything's going well, Buckbeak and I are very well hidden from the Ministry and the Dementors.  We're moving almost every three days…I'm going to let a Muggle get a glimpse of me soon then I'll run again…just to lead the Ministry the wrong way.  Anyway, take care of yourself and always keep your eyes and ears open for anything unusual.  Don't let the Muggles get you down.                                                                             -Sirius_

Harry knew that his godfather was still on the run from the Ministry. Fourteen years ago, Sirius had been put in Azkaban (the wizard prison) for a crime which he did not commit—killing a street full of witches, wizards and Muggles. They met two years ago where they caught Peter Pettigrew, the real person who had killed those people.  For a good few minutes, Harry thought that he would be living with his godfather once his name was cleared. Unluckily enough, Pettigrew escaped and Sirius had to run for his life.

Harry opened his present to find a leather bound book entitled in gold lettering: _Quidditch Myths and Facts.  He hid the handsome book under a loose floorboard because he knew that if one of the Dursleys discovered the book, they would tear it to shreds and toss it in the fireplace so that Harry may never see it again._

He opened the last letter which was from his other best friend, Hermione:

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday!!!  Mum and dad were a bit mad when they found out that I reduced my two front teeth with magic, but they soon got over it.  They finally thought that saving a bit of money was good.  I hope you're coming over to Ron's for the holidays…then we could all meet up in Diagon Alley to buy all our school books. I wonder who's our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher this time?  Hope it's not Snape…it's bad enough having him for Potions…_

_Well, I better go, I hope you enjoy your present (I made it!)!_

_                                                                                                            Love,_

_                                                                                                                 Hermione_

Harry unwrapped his present and looked at the magnificent cake Hermione had sent him.  It was covered with lime green icing and a few blue clouds with some things that looked like broomsticks.  Harry grinned contentedly  and suddenly realised that his eyes were starting to droop.  He lied down on his bed again and thought no more…


	2. Return to the Burrow

**CHAPTER 2**

**~Return To The Burrow~**

Harry woke up to the sound of Aunt Petunia's shrill voice shouting through his bedroom door.  "Get up, Harry!  The bacon's getting cold and I want you to wash your uncle's car before he leaves!"

Harry got up and stretched.  He was used to being spoken to like this.  And so, he walked down to the breakfast table and started to wolf down his bacon.  Uncle Vernon was sitting across from him, his fat, neckless face hidden behind the morning newspaper.  As though he had seen Harry look at him, he put the paper down and stared at Harry.  Then his gaze fell on Harry's jet black hair.

"Look at your filthy hair!  We ought to shave that off soon!  It's growing like a jungle!  You should have more sense and comb that…that _dirty thing every morning!" he spatted, his thick moustache quivering._

Harry looked at the Dudley's fat face from across the table. Dudley had looked up eagerly at once when he heard Uncle Vernon yelling at Harry. It was his favourite way of entertainment.

"Oh, well, if you shave it off, I'll just have to tell my godfather then won't I? You know my godfather?  The escaped murderer from the wizard prison?  No, I don't think he'll like the idea of me shaving my hair off…" He glanced at Uncle Vernon's face, which had gone stiff.  Harry knew he had hit a nerve.  Every time the Dursleys threatened him, they would stop instantly whenever Sirius was mentioned. They have always been afraid that he would come bursting into the Dursley's home and turn them all into warty frogs.

After breakfast, Harry did all of the chores Aunt Petunia ordered him to do. Just as he was washing Uncle Vernon's car the phone rang.  Harry's mind came back to Ron's letter in a flash.  He sprinted at top speed inside the house but he was too late.  Uncle Vernon had gotten there first.

"Hello, Vernon Dursley speaking," Uncle Vernon answered.

"Hello, may I please speak to Harry Potter?" asked the person on the other end of the line quite politely.

"_Who's this?" Uncle Vernon roared into the phone,  holding it at arms length like he did before except this time, Harry noticed, the person he was speaking to wasn't shouting._

"It's a friend of Harry's," said the voice. Uncle Vernon threw the receiver at Harry, while at the same time throwing him a look of great dislike. Harry put the phone to his ears.

"Hello?" he said in a trembling voice.

"No need to sound so scared Harry, it's only me!" said a voice that sounded a lot like his friend's, Hermione Granger.

"Hermione!" Harry gasped.

"Harry!" Hermione said sarcastically, giggling.

"I thought it was Ron who was going to call me," Harry said looking at Uncle Vernon's suspicious eyes.  Harry decided to drop his voice.

"Yeah, well, I'm at his place right now…I got here last night!  Listen Harry, will we be able to pick you up in a few hours?  Just get ready when we hang up and we'll be there to pick you up so you can come over.  It's-"

"Um…I don't know, I'll have to check with my Uncle first…"

"Don't worry about it! Think the Weasleys won't pick you up just because Muggles said no?"

Harry beamed at the phone.

"So, be ready at about twelve o'clock and we'll be there…travelling by Floo Powder mind."  Hermione continued.

Harry groaned.  His least favourite way to travel was by Floo Powder. It was where you had to throw a pinch of powder into the fire and step in it…then you were carried wherever you wanted to go in a swirl of soot and dust.  But Harry suddenly thought of the Weasleys and he smiled again.

"Sure Hermione, I'll be ready by twelve o'clock, on the dot."

"Brilliant!" was Hermione's reply.

They hung up after that and Harry dashed up the stairs and into his bedroom.  He grabbed everything under the loose floorboard and stuffed them into his trunk.  He placed Hedwig's cage next to his large trunk.  Then he seized his Firebolt and ran down the stairs and into the neat and tidy lounge to wait.

"What was that about?" Uncle Vernon asked in an angry tone.

"Oh, my friends are going to pick me up so I could go over to their place," Harry replied, matter-of-factly.

"_What?" Uncle Vernon raged. "Without your aunt and uncle's permission? How dare you think that--that you can do whatever you want in this house?" _

"Well, I don't think it would have made any difference if you didn't let me go anyway," Harry said coldly. "My friends would have still picked me up or I would have told Sirius about it."

That shut Uncle Vernon up.  He waddled out of the lounge muttering darkly to himself.

And so at twelve o'clock the Dursley's chimney spat out a disgruntled looking Mr Weasley. He landed on the lounge floor with a _thump and got up dusting soot and dust off his pants.  He looked around and saw Harry who had gotten up from the sofa. _

"Ah, Harry! Ready to go I see?" he asked, smiling.

"Yes, Mr Weasley.  I'll just go up to my room to grab my trunk."

"No, no. Let Fred and George do that for you, I'm sure they wouldn't mind, would you boys?" He looked behind him and Harry imitated him.  He saw Fred and George, the Weasley twins, sitting on the floor, their red heads grey with soot.

"Hey Harry! How are you doing? No we don't mind at all, do we Fred? We're a bit keen to see our new friend," George said with a wink.  Harry knew exactly what he was talking about.  Only last year, the Weasleys picked up Harry for the Quidditch World Cup and during their little visit, Fred had "accidentally" given Dudley Ton Tongue Toffee which made Dudley's tongue grow fifty times larger than it's normal size.  The memory still bought snorts of laughter to the twins.

Once Harry's things were downstairs and ready, Mr Weasley took out a drawstring bag out of his pocket. He drew out a pinch of very fine, glittering powder, threw it into the roaring fire in the Dursley's fireplace and at once, the fire, once being red and orange, became a brilliant shade of emerald green.

"You first, Harry."

Harry stepped into the fire and felt the green flames licking his body, harmless. He opened his mouth, and while swallowing a lot of ash, he yelled, "The Burrow!". Spinning very fast, he tucked his elbows tightly to his side and carefully opened his eyes so that he could see where he was going. He felt the spinning slow down and to his relief, he threw out his arms and landed on the Weasely's crowded lounge room. 

 It was great feeling, to be back with a family who actually liked Harry.  As usual, he was sleeping in Ron's room, which was still covered with posters of Ron's favourite Quidditch team, the Chudley Canons.  All of them were waving and smiling frantically at him as though they were old friends who haven't seen each other in a long time. 

Harry, Ron, Fred and George practised Quidditch in the wide and private clearing behind the Weasley's house. Like the previous year, Harry's Firebolt was the easily the best broom and instead of using real Quidditch balls, they used apples.

Time flew and after what seemed like only fifteen minutes to Harry, they were having their dinner out in the garden (with gnomes running around everywhere).  Dinner was cooked by plump Mrs Weasley and like always, it was superb. Everyone at the table were chatting happily, laughing and rubbing their full stomachs. Hermione's cat, was still chasing the gnomes happily, darting here and there, trying to grab at least one gnome dancing out of its reach. Everyone felt very satisfied and full by the time they were finished.

After dinner, Ron, Harry and Hermione went up to Ron's room to send Sirius a letter informing him about Harry's sudden leave of the Dursley's house:

_Sirius-_

_                  Right now I'm at Ron's place…I'll be here for the rest of the holidays until we get back on the train to Hogwarts.  Won't say no more here…take care and say hello to Buckbeak for me._

_                                                                                                            -Harry_

Harry folded his letter and said "Done!".  Instantly, Hedwig came and sat on his shoulder with her leg stuck out.  Once he tied the letter to Hedwig's leg, she soared out the window and into the starry night.


	3. The Extrondinary Ride

**  CHAPTER 3**

**~The Extraordinary Ride~**

The weeks passed and in no time at all, Harry, Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys were packing up their trunks with their new school books, potion ingredients, parchment and quills.  Ron had a particularly hard time trying to stuff a squealing  Pigwedgion back into his cage because the tiny owl seemed so excited it looked as though it was going to have a heart attack any minute.

Finally, the Ministry cars Mr Weasley had borrowed (he works for the Ministry of Magic) were loaded with  heavy trunks, Crookshanks (Hermione's flat-faced, ginger cat which was the size of a small tiger) and hooting owls.  They rode to King's Cross Station with fifteen minutes to spare before the Hogwarts Express departs. All the same, they decided to cross the barrier to load their things into the scarlet steam train.  Now the trick into getting there was going through the solid barrier between Platforms nine and ten into Platform nine and three-quarters.  

Mrs Weasley and Ginny (Ron's younger and only sister) went first.  Then Mr Weasley and the twins.  And last were Hermione, Harry and Ron.  They decided to act as though they were deep in conversation and leant very casually through the solid barrier so they wouldn't attract any Muggle attention.  

The hidden Platform materialised before them. Hogwarts Express was already there, steam billowing from it. A lot of other wizards and witches were also boarding the train, with their parents helping them with their heavy trunks.  Owls of every breed and colour were hooting to each other; cats were meowing here and there; and Pigwidgeon seemed like he was going to explode with all the excitement.

"We'd better put our stuff in," Ron said. "You know, so we can get a decent compartment."  Harry and Hermione agreed and with a bit of extra hands, they were able to heave their trunk and pets in.  The train whistled loudly signalling that it was to leave in three minutes. Harry turned to Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"Thank you so much having me over Mrs Weasley," he said in a very grateful voice.

"Yes, and thank you too for having me over," Hermione said, smiling.

"Oh it was nothing, dears," she said warmly, giving Harry and Hermione a goodbye hug each.  "You're welcome anytime," she added. Then she turned to her sons and Ginny to give them a goodbye kiss and hug. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into their compartment—Harry feeling very happy because he was about to go back to his school, the only place that really felt like a home to him except of course, the Weasley's home.

As the train started to move, the three of them leant out their window to wave their last goodbyes to Mr and Mrs Weasley. 

"See you next summer!" they called, waving.

As they settled back in their seats, Ron and Harry played a game of wizard chess with Ron's old and battered chess set; Hermione entertained herself with one of their new school books: _Extremely Interesting Things about Arithmancy by Gregoria Shillfeld.  By the time the witch who pushed the trolley filled with food and drinks came, all three of them were ravenous so they bought themselves a handful of Cauldron Cakes, Chocolate Frogs, Fizzing Whizzbees, Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, Pumpkin Pasty, Licorice Wands and loads of icy cold Pumpkin Juice for when they get thirsty. _

They were eating away, Ron and Harry still playing chess when something odd happened.  Ron's knight had just finished tackling Harry's king to the chess board when an unearthly song filled their train compartment.  Harry suddenly felt relaxed and calm…every single worry completely driven from his mind. The song kept going…singing…making Harry sort of sleepy…but then it started to go away…as though someone was turning the volume down…Harry didn't want it to go…he liked it's song…_please don't go…Harry thought desperately.  _

He opened his eyes with great difficulty and looked out the window.  He saw a bird, flying fast…it's tails didn't look like an ordinary bird's though…in fact it was glittering and shining…twinkling in the light…rainbow colours shined from it…

It's song nearly gone now, the bird flew closer to the window and Harry was able to tell what it was—a Phoenix.  He had seen a phoenix before; Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, owned one, his name was Fawkes and Fawkes had helped save Harry's life in his second year…

Then suddenly a voice…a voice that sounded from far away…distant…said the words which made Harry's hands fly to the scar on his forehead…_Voldemort.  And the song stopped.  Harry lay crouched, on all fours, on the floor, his hands on his face, massaging his lighting bolt shaped scar.  He turned to Hermione and Ron who looked scared.  _

"Harry, are you alright?" Ron said with uneasiness.

"I saw the phoenix outside the window," Hermione said looking outside as though expecting the phoenix to come back and suddenly say hello. "It was ever so beautiful when it was flying," she added dreamily. Then her face too, gave a worried expression.

"What do you mean? Y-you didn't hear it singing or w-what it said?"  Harry looked at them. 

"No, it didn't say anything did it?" said Ron, eyes wide.

"Y-You didn't hear what it said?" Harry asked quietly. 

"Harry, what's up?" Hermione said looking at Harry with concern.  "The phoenix didn't say anything did it?"

"Oh yes it did.  You didn't hear it too?  It said Voldemort's name when the song was nearly finished. Then it ended." Hermione and Ron were both looking at him as if he was talking in a different language.  "What? You don't believe me?" He asked them incredulously.

"Well…Harry, I mean…are you sure you heard it right?" Hermione asked Harry in disbelief.

"Yeah…I'm sure…why else would my scar have hurt?"

The discussion ended there, however.  Ron and Hermione were still looking at Harry doubtfully so he decided not to continue. Instead he looked out the window watching as different landscapes came into view.


	4. The New Teacher

**CHAPTER 4**

**~The New Teacher~**

As soon as the Hogwarts Express arrived at Hogwarts, fifth year students were very eager to get to the Welcoming feast.  Harry looked up at the splendid castle which seemed to lift up his spirits.  He could outline the massive figure of Hagrid, the game keeper of Hogwarts as well as the teacher for Care of Magical Creatures.

"All righ' there you three?" Hagrid boomed over the line of nervous first years. 

"Hallo Hagrid!"  Harry, Ron and Hermione waved to him.  They rode in the usual horseless carriage to the castle feeling excited.  Harry in particular, was looking forward to seeing the Sorting.  It was where an old, frayed hat sorted the first years into the four different houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

They walked in through the giant front doors and through to the Great Hall where a thousand flickering candles were floating in mid air.  They looked up at the enchanted ceiling which was bewitched to mirror the sky outside; right now, it was speckled with silver stars which added light to the magnificent Hall.

Harry, Ron and Hermione went to the Gryffindor table to join their classmates.  It seemed as though none of them except Harry, Ron and Hermione had seen the phoenix.  Everybody was chatting animatedly to each other, laughing or otherwise looking around to see when the Sorting was going to begin.

Harry looked around too and noticed the first years standing in a line at the front doors; their faces mixed with excitement and nervousness since they didn't know what was coming.  After several minutes, Professor McGonagall, a strict witch who wore square spectacles and her hair in a tight bun, led the first years towards the centre of the Great Hall.  Argus Filch, the care taker, placed a three legged stool in the middle and then, on top of the stool, he placed the old but wise Sorting Hat.

And at once, the Hall became quiet and the Sorting Hat broke into a song:

_I guess you're here, sitting under me,_

_To get sorted properly._

_For I am the smart old sorting hat_

_And on thousands of heads have I sat_

_I see in through your mind and head,_

_And not another word has to be said,_

_I know where to put you, where you should be,_

_For that decision is up to me!_

_Hufflepuff? Is that where you belong?_

_Where the kindness and friends are well among,_

_The snartness and wits are the Ravenclaws,_

_Who would welcome anyone through the doors._

_You are brave and loyal to all_

_It's not hard to see you belong to Gryffindor!_

_Oh you are sneaky, you have only friend,_

_Slytherin would help you to the end._

_So now you are sitting, underneath me,_

_Open up your head, and let me SEE!_

_Properly._

The Great Hall was filled with a deafening applause as the Sorting Hat finished its song.  Harry knew for a fact that every year the Sorting Hat sang a different song and according to Ron, it spends all year making up the next one...and the next…and the next. Professor McGonagall had started reading off the names of the first years from a long roll of parchment.

"Abbelry, Kiara!" Kiara Abbelry, a small girl with dark, mahogany hair and rosy, pink cheeks walked up to the stool shakily and sat down. She pulled the hat over her head and the entire Hall waited…

"Ravenclaw!" shouted the Hat after a minute. The Ravenclaw table cheered and Kiara smiled shyly and sat down.

"Bannasha, Hilary!" called Professor McGonagall. Another girl walked up to the stool, her shoulders thrown back and looking confident. Before the hat even touched her blond head, it yelled out, "Slytherin!" and the Slytherin table cheered as well.

Student after student were sorted and finally, the applause died down and the Sorting Hat was put away. When Professor McGonagall came back, Harry looked up at the staff table.  Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts had risen from his seat and was now looking around at the students, beaming.  

He was an extremely old wizard who had a long white beard and half moon spectacles. Old as he was, Albus Dumbledore showed no sign whatsoever, of weakness.  He spoke, "Good evening students and staff, welcome to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" he smiled. "I am very much aware of how hungry you all are and so I say…let the feast begin!"  Another round of applause followed this brief speech and Dumbledore sat down and started to talk to tiny little Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher.

Harry looked down at the table; the golden plates were now magically filled with every type of food imaginable: roast pork, roast lamb, roast chicken, casseroles, puddings, steak, mashed potatoes, boiled potatoes, steamed vegetables, grilled fish, salads…Harry helped himself to a bit of everything.  Ron and Hermione were sitting beside him—Ron eating as though he hasn't eaten in years and Hermione was looking down at the food, frowning.

"Oh c'mon Hermowny," Ron said with his mouth full. He swallowed, then said, "Nobody's poisoned that you know."

But Harry knew what Hermione was thinking about. "The house-elves love work remember?"  Harry said. House elves were odd, small creatures who absolutely loved any type of work. They had big, bat like ears and eyes the size of tennis balls. They were used as slaves and were mostly found in huge houses with rich families. Last year, Hermione had tried to put a stop to the slavery of house elves without much success.  

Ron snorted into his pudding.

"Don't tell me your still on about that Hermione!" he laughed.

"Oh don't be silly," Hermione snapped at Ron, who was still laughing.  But she continued to eat however.

When they had all finished eating their desserts (ice cream, custard, cakes, muffins, jelly, trifles…), the plates in front of them returned to their normal clean and gleaming state.  Dumbledore got up from his chair and looked around once more. 

"Now that we have all eaten, I would like to make a few important announcements," he said in a serious tone but with the same twinkle in his eye. "The Forest in the grounds is strictly out of bounds.  Nobody should have any reason to go there unless they are on detention." His pale blue eyes glancing at the Weasley twins. He continued, "Also, I would like to announce the new Quidditch captains for each house this year." 

Excited murmurs spread through the Great Hall. Quidditch was the most popular sport in the wizarding world. It consisted of four balls, two of which try to knock you out while you flew.

"For Hufflepuff…Mr Ben Hundlers!" The Hufflepuff table cheered and Harry looked at Ben Hundlers who was swapping high fives with the rest of his team, grinning broadly. Dumbledore broke the cheers. "For Ravenclaw…Miss Cho Chang!" The Ravenclaw table erupted with cheers and Harry sputtered. He took a quick look at Cho Chang who was a very pretty sixth year. Harry thought she looked beautiful as she blushed and smiled awkwardly…obviously pleased with herself. Dumbledore continued again. "For Gryffindor,"--Harry's chest was pounding--"Mr Harry Potter!" Harry could have sworn the Gryffindor table exploded as his team, Ron and Hermione landed on him giving Harry extra tight hugs and cheering madly. Harry simply grinned, lost for words. "And last but certainly not least," Dumbledore said, looking at the Slytherin table. "The Slytherin Quidditch Captain…is Mr Draco Malfoy!" The Slytherin table applauded and whistled loudly and Harry looked at Malfoy with cold eyes. Harry and Draco had been enemies since their first year and there hasn't been a slightest change in their attitude towards each other since then. Malfoy was being clapped on the back by his fellow team members and fellow students, a malicious gleam that Harry knew only too well back in his eye.

 "When you have all calmed down," Dumbledore said, his bright blue eyes twinkling behind his half moon glasses, "I would also like to give a warm welcome to our new Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Professor Kasender." He said gesturing to a young witch sitting next to him.  

Professor Kasender smiled and waved and Harry noticed that she was wearing robes of pastel pink which had silver trimmings. The hat she wore matched her robes and her eyes were an icy blue colour. Her long blond hair flowed out behind her like a river of white water.  Ron's mouth dropped.

"_She's the new Dark Arts teacher?" he asked in disbelief. "We've never—__never—had a female Dark Arts teacher!"_

"Well, we were bound to have one sometime, weren't we?" said Hermione.

Dumbledore started clapping and the students, having recovered from the shock of seeing a female Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, followed his example.  Harry looked around the staff table at Snape. Professor Snape was the school's Potions master and he was also Harry's least favourite teacher.  It was obvious too, that Snape disliked, or rather loathed, Harry. At the moment, Snape was looking at Professor Kasender with a look that was plainly hatred.  Everyone knew that Snape has been trying (and always failed) to get the Defence against the Dark Arts job because it seemed that he was highly interested in the Dark Arts, having once been a Death Eater (Lord Voldemort's supporters).

When the feast ended, Harry, Ron and Hermione headed to the Gryffindor Tower, looking forward to having a good, long sleep. They approached the painting of a the Fat Lady (her name being that because she is fat) in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she asked politely. 

"Excuse me everyone!" the new prefect called. "The new password is 'peachypear' and please…no one should forget that!"

The Fat Lady swung inwards to admit the sleepy students. 

"See you!" called Hermione as she set off towards the girl's dormitories whilst Harry and Ron headed for the boy's.  

"Been an interesting day, hasn't it?" Ron asked yawning.

"Yeah…" Harry replied. Then he dropped into his bed, pulled the covers up and got ready for a nice, dreamless sleep.

A/N Sorting hat poem done by Dimitri Snape


	5. Unheard Song

**CHAPTER 5**

**~Unheard Song~**

Harry woke up the next morning feeling happy and contented.  The sun's rays were shining into the dormitory adding happiness to Harry's mood. He got up and dressed ready to go to the Great Hall for breakfast. There he found Hermione and Ron arguing in hushed voices.

"C'mon Hermione! Don't set that old cow free," Ron was saying to Hermione. "She'll make our lives hell again!"

"Ron, there's just no point in keeping her in there," she pointed to a small jar in her hand which contained a small black beetle. Harry recognised it as the beetle which tried to wreck their lives last year. This beetle was, infact, an Animagus (witches and wizards who could transform into any type of animal) by the name of Rita Skeeter. "She'll just die!"

"_So? That would do us all a favour wouldn't it? I mean, remember what she did to you!" he added looking at the stern expression that had come across Hermione's face._

"Oh…well…if you put it that way…" she looked at the jar and sighed.  "But everyone in the Ministry's looking for her already, Ron! There's no point worrying them when Bertha Jorkins already disappeared last year!"

"Oh and you think the Ministry's _worried do you? They're quite happy to have gotten rid of her if you ask me."_

"_Ron!" Hermione's said but she seemed to have run out of arguments to say because she did not speak after that except to greet Harry a hello._

"Hey Harry! Guess what we have first up?" Ron asked, his eyes large with excitement.

"What?" said Harry.

"Defence Against The Dark Arts!" Ron practically yelled.  "We'll be able to see Professor Kasender…" his voice trailed off, his face in a dreamy expression. Then he cleared his throat, his ears going slightly red because Hermione was looking at him with narrowed eyes. "Oh, yeah and after that we have Herbology with Hufflepuff."

Harry laughed. True, he was quite excited to attend one of Professor Kasender's classes, but Ron seemed like he couldn't wait to _see Professor Kasender and but he could __wait for her class. While Harry ate his sausages, the usual hundred owls arrived and were circling the four house tables, looking for the person whom their letters were addressed to. And to Harry's amazement, a large, grey owl came fluttering onto the table and dropped a piece of parchment on Harry's lap. He opened the piece of paper to find that it was from his godfather, Sirius:_

_Harry-_

_Well, I'm glad that you got to stay over at Ron's. How are they? I'm still in hiding—where: I wont tell you in case this letter gets cut off. Tell me all about your first day back and anything that's unusual. Keep your eyes and ears open and take care. I'll tell you when we can talk--hopefully soon._

_                                                                                                            -Sirius_

"Oh, cool!" Ron whispered excitedly in Harry's ear. Harry jumped back in surprise—he just realised that Ron and Hermione were reading the letter over his shoulder. 

"What's cool?" 

"We're gonna see Snuffles again!" Hermione said in a that-was-obvious tone. "Snuffles" was a name Sirius had told them to use when talking about him in public. Snuffles being that Sirius was also an Animagus which meant he could turn into a large, black, bear-like dog.

"Oh! Yeah 'course it is!" said Harry quickly. "I can't wait to see him again…it's been a long time…" Harry thought of the last time he had seen Sirius face to face; it was after the Triwizard Tournament last year--and Harry had just escaped Voldemort…again.

Putting the letter safely in his pocket, the three of them set back to the Gryffindor Common Room to get their equipment for the first lesson.  Ron grabbed his things rather too quickly and was waiting impatiently for Harry and Hermione outside the Common Room.

"He must really like Kasender then mustn't he?" Hermione whispered to Harry, giggling. 

And so they set off to Defense Against the Dark Arts, Ron running ahead of them so fast that he eventually dropped his bag, spilling ink all over his new books.

"Oh, no!" Ron cried, bending over his drenched pieces of parchment. "What will Professor _think?" he muttered to himself and Hermione giggled so hard that she almost dropped her bag too._

When they finally arrived in the classroom, they were two minutes late and to Ron's disappointment, all the front tables were taken—mostly by the boys who all seemed to be staring up at Professor Kasender with a dreamy expression pasted on their faces.  Luckily, Professor Kasender only smiled when the three of them burst into the room.

"So, good morning everyone," she greeted them with a warm smile. "and welcome to this year's Defence Against the Dark Arts. My name is Professor Leanne Kasender as all of you should know." She smiled again and Harry snuck a glance at Ron, who had his chin rested on his hands, staring determinedly at Kasender. She continued, "I am sure all of you are excellent in defending yourself against hexes by now—" and at these words, Harry saw Ron nod his head vigorously as though he wanted to prove right away how good he was with hexes.

"However, being a wizard requires a lot of skills. You are going to learn a lot of things you will need for your life as a wizard. When you will leave this school you will know a lot of spells which make our life easy and desirable." She said looking around the class. "Our first lesson today will be about vampires. How a person becomes a vampire, the vampire's physical appearance, preventing the vampire and saving a victim." 

She started to walk down the classroom, between the desks; students' heads following her every move. When she reached the back of the classroom, where Ron, Hermione and Harry were sitting, Harry felt something odd but at the same time, it felt nice…and suddenly, the room was filled once again with the same heavenly song he had heard inside the Hogwarts Express. Harry's eyes began to droop…his mind was completely clear of anything…no…it was just the song that mattered to him…nothing else…the song began to loose its volume again…

_No, please don't go…Harry thought again…he opened his eyes…he was expecting, hoping, to see the beautiful phoenix once again…but all he saw were people…people looking strangely at him…but he didn't care…all he cared about was the song…it was nearly gone now…and then, suddenly, and without warning, a high pitched, cruel laugh started ringing in Harry's ears. His hand flew to his scar, his head feeling as though it was about to split open…and then the song stopped…along with the laugh. _

Harry looked around the classroom, his green eyes almost blinded by tears, to find Ron and Hermione's faces, both of which were full of concern…Ron was shaking…

"Harry! Are you alright?" he asked in anxiously.

"Yeah…I'm fine—what happened?" Harry asked in a trembling voice.

"Well, you just kind of drifted off," Hermione whispered, her voice edgy.  " and then you fell off your chair…then--then you screamed Harry. Then your hands just sort of went stiff and then flew to your scar." 

"I—what? But-" Harry lowered his voice, "-you didn't hear anything? You didn't hear the phoenix's song?"

"No," Ron replied shaking his head, still looking as though Harry had just died.

"Potter? Are you alright? Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing?" said a kind voice. Harry looked around to see Professor Kasender looking at him, her deep blue eyes wide with concern.

"Oh…yeah I think so…yeah…I think I better go to the Hospital Wing," Harry said timidly, gathering his schoolbooks. "Tell Professor Sprout where I've gone," he whispered to Hermione as he walked past her, his cheeks burning with humiliation.


	6. Kasender's Office

**CHAPTER 6**

**~Kasender's Office~**

Harry, though he told Professor Kasender that he was going to the Hospital Wing, headed the other way—to the Gryffindor Common Room. After a few minutes of walking, unbelieving his luck of running into no one, Harry found himself in front of the Fat Lady, who was apparently having a snooze.

"Peachypear," Harry said dully, looking at the ground, lost in his own, troubled thoughts. He looked up at the portrait—she was still asleep. "Peachypear!" Harry yelled. 

The Fat Lady just merely snored on. 

"PEACHYPEAR!" Harry bellowed and this time it worked, though the Fat Lady seemed irritated having woken her up. He entered in the Common Room and sat down on one of the large armchairs by the fire. 

This was now the second time he had heard the pleasant, heavenly song. This was also the second time his scar hurt _after hearing the song. Why? Why was it only Harry that had been hearing the voice and the high pitched laugh? Harry abruptly stood up and walked to his dormitory. He knew what he had to do. Sirius had told Harry to inform him if ever anything unusual happens and he definitely counted this time unusual. _

He sat down on his bed and began to write: 

_Dear Sirius-_

_How are you? First day has been okay but I have to say…it has been well…different and interesting…_

And so Harry continued his letter, pausing once in a while to think of ways to explain what had happened, so as not to make Sirius too worried. At last, satisfied,  he finished his letter, sealed it and went out of the Common Room again to head for the Owlery where Hedwig was sleeping, her snowy head tucked under her wing. Harry poked her awake. 

For a moment Harry thought that she, too, would be angry or frustrated at him just like the way the Fat Lady had been. But Hedwig nipped his finger as though she was saying hello and hooted softly. When she realised he had a letter, she stuck out her foot still hooting.

"Thanks Hedwig," Harry said, giving her a gentle pat. She nipped his finger again and soared out through the window. Harry watched her flying, until he couldn't see his  snowy owl any more.

He dashed back down the stairs again and became aware that it was now lunchtime. So he headed to the Great Hall where he spotted Ron and Hermione having lunch. But before he had even reached them, a cold, drawling voice behind him called his name in an unpleasant way. 

"Oy! Potter! How's your head? Are you feeling a bit sleepy?"      Harry whipped around to find Draco Malfoy and other fifth year Slytherins around him laughing heartedly at Harry. Draco looked past Harry's shoulder and said, "Hey Mudblood, Weasel! You two had better watch out for your little friend here, he might drop dead any moment!" he yelled, sniggering. "Not that any of us will be disappointed," he added smirking.

Harry's hand automatically reached inside his robes and he pulled out his wand. He was ready to take on Malfoy, infront of Slytherins or not. 

Harry was just deciding what type of hex was the best and was on the point of cursing Malfoy when a shrill voice sounded behind him. At first he thought it was Professor McGonagall and he froze, his stomach lurching. He was in deep trouble now. He looked behind him and saw that he was wrong. It was Professor Kasender.

"Harry!" she cried running at his side. "What do you think you're doing?" she whispered fiercely in his ears.

"Malfoy called my friend som—" Harry started but Professor Kasender interrupted him.

"No magic between classes!" she said harshly, surprising Harry. He had been so sure when he saw her the first time that she was the nice, not-so-strict type. However, he was clearly wrong. Hermione and Ron were beside Harry now.

"Professor, please Professor, Malfoy was saying bad things about us and he was teasing Harry about what ha—" Hermione said in a rush. Harry stopped her from saying anymore.

"Shut up!" he whispered. Last thing he wanted was giving Malfoy the satisfaction of knowing he had gotten Harry. Ron mouthed silently beside him, apparently shocked to see Professor Kasender yelling.

To make matters even worse, Professor Snape came around the corner, and, seeing Harry, he smiled coldly. 

"Well, well, well," he said spotting Harry, Ron, Hermione and Professor Kasender. "What have we here?" he glanced at Harry's hand which was still clutching his wand tightly. "Magic between classes, Potter? I thought you would have learnt by now the consequences…" he said in a greasy voice that matched his oily hair. He was evidently finding this amusing. Then Snape looked at Kasender. "I would give him detention if I were you, my dear Professor…" he walked away, Harry glaring at him.

"Come with me Potter," Kasender ordered, breaking off Harry's thoughts of how he could poison Snape without anybody noticing.

Professor Kasender and Harry walked through several corridors, many stairs and at last, they stopped in front of a door with a fancy gold handle. Professor Kasender opened it. 

Harry's jaw dropped. 

Inside, were at least fifty cages…fifty silver, bronze and gold cages which each held a bird. All different kinds of birds, in fact. Every colour possible. Some of them were squealing and squawking  at each other and some were asleep, how they could sleep in this racket, Harry had no idea. 

All around the walls, pictures of birds were framed…birds sleeping, birds flying, birds eating, birds looking at you, blinking innocently. Harry figured that Professor Kasender must have been a great bird lover.

"You like my birds?" she asked observing the awed look on Harry's face.

"Yeah…so many of them…" Harry replied looking around for the second time. Then his eyes fell upon a framed picture of a rainbow-coloured bird. Not just any bird. It was a phoenix—the exact same phoenix he saw on the Hogwarts Express. Harry's eyes widened but his thoughts were once again broken, not by Professor Kasender, but by the same…unearthly singing…Harry's head immediately became clear again…wonderfully clear…nothing mattered any more…the song was dying…then the words…_kill him. _

Harry jerked awake.

Professor Kasender was looking down at him, her face extremely worried. But Harry tried to act as though nothing happened…as though he didn't fall unconscious…       

"Harry are you sure you're alright?" she asked.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm fine. Um…" he said. "What did you bring me here for?" he asked trying to sound politely puzzled.

"What?" then, "Oh! Yes…um…I was just saying Potter, that…" her voice trailed and she looked like she was thinking hard. "Just don't let Draco get to you Harry…ok?" 

Harry stared at her.

"Um..that's all," she said looking slightly embarrassed. Harry walked out of the room feeling confused. Why had he heard the song again? Why had he heard the _voice again? And why did Kasender want him in her office just to say that he shouldn't worry about Malfoy? Perhaps she wanted to show him her birds? Harry didn't think so somehow…_


	7. Midnight Stroll

**CHAPTER 7**

**~Midnight Stroll~**

After his strange trip to Professor Kasender's office, Harry made his way to Potions, glad that he was on time or Snape would have gladly taken fifty points from Gryffindor. He sat down at the very back of the dark classroom with Hermione and Ron.

"Today we will be making Veritaserum--the Truth Potion." he said in his usual greasy voice. "You must take into account many things as one formulates the potion in the mind before even beginning with the making of the potion." He walked around towards the back of the classroom and fixed Harry a cold stare. "When everyone has finished making their potion, we shall test someone's and see if they have done it properly. But I doubt any of you can make a strong Veritaserum…strong enough to reveal that person's innermost secrets. I was given special permission to teach you this, as I believe that it is important to learn how to make difficult potions as they are most rare and valuable…" he said in barely a whisper, giving each student a piercing look.

"So take out your textbooks!" he snapped through the silence and there was a shuffle as people grabbed their own copies of _A Guide to Vital Potions. "Flip to page three hundred and eleven. There you will find the ingredients needed." _

Everybody scanned the page. Harry noticed that half of the ingredients needed, he didn't have. But Snape said, "As you may have noticed if you had the brains, most of the ingredients listed, you do not have…they are here on top of my desk, so quietly line up…"

The Gryffindor and Slytherin students slowly got to their feet and started to form a line at the front of the classroom. Hermione and Ron took the chance to talk to Harry without being spotted.

"What did she want you for Harry?" Ron asked. 

"Well--," Harry replied, then seeing the of curious look on Malfoy's face, he said, "Tell you later."

"It is essential that you are careful with these particular ingredients," Professor Snape was saying. "The cost of these are worth more—"

There was a sound of breaking glass at the front of the line.

"Longbottom!" Snape growled. "What have I just been _saying?"_

Neville was trembling. "I-I'm so sorry, s-sir…"

"Twenty points from Gryffindor and a detention for you Longbottom," Snape said, his voice venomous. "Those Pegasus wing feathers you just ruptured cost more than all the money you have in your Gringotts safe. I shall be writing to your grandmother about this. Honestly boy, you are brainless enough to attend St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries."

Neville's lip trembled and Harry was sure  he was on the verge of crying. All the Slytherins were all looking like they were fighting the desire to laugh out loud.

As he sat back down, Harry started to cut up his lace wings and his dead caterpillar. 

"Tell me what happened at Kasender's class Potter," Draco's voice said from behind him.

"Shut up Malfoy, it's none of your business." Harry replied, not bothering to look behind him.

"'Course, it'd be easy to find out…I could just trick you into swallowing this potion, Potter, and the whole truth will come out."

Harry didn't answer.

"I s'pose you had another dream about your Mudblood mother and your dim-witted father? Maybe that's what made you fall off your chair? Is it Potter?"

Harry was shaking with anger by now.

"Ignore him, Harry," Hermione said from beside him. But Harry couldn't. 

"At least my parents don't walk around blackmailing other people," as soon as the words came out of his mouth, he knew he had said the wrong things. As he turned around, Professor Snape was looking straight at him.

"Another ten points from Gryffindor, Potter," he said, baring his ugly, yellow teeth. "For bullying other students."

Malfoy smirked.

When the bell rang for the end of Potions, Harry couldn't feel more relieved. The trio  walked together to Charms.

"So, tell us, what happened?" Hermione whispered.

"Well, Kasender led me into her office right," Harry explained, suddenly forgetting about Malfoy. "And when we got there, well…you should have seen her office! It's full of these birds…about fifty of them I think…"

"Her office is full of birds?" Ron asked, puzzled.             

"Yeah…and there were all these pictures of birds—I think she's obsessed with them—and get this: one photo was of the _exact phoenix we saw on the way here!" he said excitedly. "The colour of the feathers were like the ones on the phoenix we saw—"_

"What? Are you sure, Harry? Maybe…maybe, it was a different bird but looked similar?"    

Ron rolled his eyes at Hermione.

"Don't be stupid! I reckon there's something going on here…I mean, you heard the phoenix on the Express, then you attend one of Kasender's classes and you hear it again…then when you were in her office…_you __heard it again! _

Hermione gasped. "Harry what words did you hear when the phoenix's song nearly died?"

"Oh…um…well, the first time, it said Voldemort's name—" Ron winced at the sound of the Dark Lord's name but Harry overlooked it and continued. "Then the second time—when we were in Defence Against the Dark Arts—I heard him laughing…then the last time, I heard this voice…"

"What did the voice say?" asked Hermione, her eyes large.

"I think it said…yeah—"

"The voice said 'yeah'?" 

"No. It said…_kill him."_

"Kill who?"

"I dunno…that's just what it said…"

"I think we better write down everything you hear Harry, so next time, if you ever hear the phoenix singing again, write down what you hear at the end of it okay?" Hermione said.

"Why?"

"Well, it could be trying to tell you something you know?" she said.

They had entered the Charms classroom and tiny little Professor Flitwick was standing on his usual stack of books.

"You will be learning something different today," he said in a squeaky voice. "The Dream Charm. The Dream Charm, when performed properly, will enable the person which the spell has been casted on, to remember the very last dream they had and to retell it. Different as it may be, this particular charm can be useful at times especially back in the middle ages, when dreams were a way of telling the future to people."

Everyone looked curious and Hermione looked like she couldn't wait to start on Dream Charms. Professor Flitwick continued, "The incantation is this,"—he cleared his throat—"_Obduro somnius!"_

"_Obduro Somnius!" the class bellowed._

"Very good, now please divide into twos or threes and perform these spells on each other." He sat back down and started flicking through a thick book, as though looking for something.               

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione. 

"This sounds like fun," he said.

"Yeah I feel sorry for the people who had embarrassing dreams," said Ron. "I don't fancy telling someone that I had a dream of the person I liked…" he shuddered. "and lucky thing too I didn't…I think."

Hermione laughed and said, "Well, we'll be able to find out soon…won't we?" She pointed her wand at Ron who was rolling up his sleeves. "_Obduro somnius!" she yelled and at once, Ron's eyes rolled, then he seemed to come back to reality._

"I had a dream, a dream about Draco Malfoy…he confessed to me that he had a strong crush on Hermione Granger," Ron said in a flat tone. Harry doubled with laughter while Hermione flushed scarlet. Ron's eyes rolled again and he seemed back to normal because he demanded, "_What did I say?"_

Harry was too busy laughing and so Hermione decided to answer the question.        

"Well, you said—oh shut up Harry—you said that…"    

"That what?"

"That Malfoy told you he had a strong crush on me."

She blushed again and Harry laughed even harder now accompanied with Ron. By the time they had calmed down, both of them had tears in their eyes from laughing so hard. 

"It's your turn now, Hermione!" Ron said, jumping up. With a swish of his wand, he yelled, "_Obduro somnius!" Hermione however, didn't do anything unusual. _

"I don't think your spell worked."

"Oooohhh no! I wanted to know what dream you had last night too," Ron said, disappointed.

When class had ended, Hermione, Ron and Harry set off to the Great Hall for dinner, feeling extremely happy.  Everybody in Harry's Charms class seemed to be talking of nothing but each other's dreams. Ron even told his fellow class mates about his dream and when Hermione found out, she seemed frustrated.

"_I don't see anything funny," she said, frowning at the boys who were all laughing their heads off._

Dinner was great and to Harry's relief, Hermione's anger didn't last long. The three of them stayed up late playing a game of wizard chess in which Ron kept beating both Harry and Hermione.

"I'm going to bed," Harry yawned to the pair of them and as if his yawn was contagious, they too, did the same.

"Yes I think that's a splendid idea…" Hermione got up, helped Harry and Ron pack up the chess set and walked to the girl's dormitories, rather like a zombie, her eyes half shut. Ron and Harry went straight to bed after saying goodnight to each other. Harry heard Ron snore right away…

But Harry suddenly didn't feel sleepy at all. On the contrary, he felt wide awake. His mind had gone back to the rainbow coloured phoenix…what was it all about? He thought about going to the library to see whether there was a book about phoenixes…but he didn't want to be caught wandering around at the dead of the night again. Then he remembered the Invisibility Cloak he had inherited from his father. Yes…no one would ever know…

Slowly and very quietly, he got up and pulled the silvery cloak from his trunk. The soft, watery material ran through his hands, light as air. He threw it around himself and made sure that every part of him was covered then started to look for the Marauders Map. This map showed the whole of Hogwarts. But that wasn't all. It also showed tiny dots which were labelled people's names so that bearer would know whether he or she would be running into someone or not. 

He tapped the map with his wand and whispered, "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The map revealed itself and Harry saw that Snape was in his office…walking around…pausing here and there…Filch the care taker was in his office too…with Mrs Norris, his scrawny cat._

He tiptoed out of the Common Room ("Huh? Who's there?" said the Fat Lady looking around) and made his way silently to the library…making sure he checked the map rightly…

Minuted passed and soon, Harry arrived at the library. He took off his cloak and started going up and down the narrow isles, between vast shelves which held numerous books. He reached the Phoenix section and read the titles of each book…looking for the right one. He pulled off a few from shelves and brought them to a round table.

"_Lumos," he murmured. The tip of his wand shone with light, almost blinding him…_

Harry started to read books with titles such as _What's Behind Those Glittery Tails?, __Phoenix Stories, Beautiful Birds of the Magical World…_

An hour passed.

Just as he was starting to read _Phoenixes Don't Need Wands Because They Have Their Own Powers he heard footsteps just outside the library door. Heart pounding, he quickly examined the Marauders Map and saw a tiny dot labelled "Leanne Kasender". Harry grabbed his Invisibility Cloak, hastily put away the books and sneaked outside. _

He checked the map once more and saw that the dot "Leanne Kasender" was heading straight for the Forbidden Forest.  Knowing that he, Harry, had to get up at the Gryffindor Tower before anyone else came, started to head for the door which led to the Hogwarts grounds. He didn't plan to follow her, instead, he stood by the doors and watched her disappear into the dark forest. 


	8. Phoenix at Quidditch

**CHAPTER 8        **

**~Phoenix at Quidditch~**

Moments flew by and still Professor Kasender hadn't returned. Harry was starting to feel slightly worried. Why wasn't she back yet? Then, as though right on queue, leaves rustled at the mouth of the forest and out came a figure—Professor Kasender. She was staggering and she was panting as though she had been running away from something. Her normally neat, blond hair was in tangles and leaves were trapped between knots of hair. Her robes were torn and her face was filthy.

She ran straight towards Harry, panting. Harry moved out of the way just in time before getting knocked over. He watched as Kasender ran through the corridors and out of sight.

_Wonder what happened, Harry thought as he too, started to make his way back to the Gryffindor Tower. When he got into his dormitory, Ron and the others were still asleep. Harry decided that he was just going to tell Ron tomorrow about what he had just witnessed._

~~~

As Harry made his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning, he thought about the strange event that happened last night. He couldn't wait to tell Ron and Hermione about it. He reached the Gryffindor table where Ron was eating away and Hermione was reading the wizard paper, _Daily Prophet. He sat down and the owls swooped through the windows in search for their owners. Hedwig flew above Harry and released its letter and it landed on his lap, making him drop his toast. Hedwig landed smoothly beside his orange juice and started to drink it. Harry opened the letter: _

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_Your first Quidditch match will take place on Thursday, 11:00. Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Please be sure to train your team well before this time. Good luck._

_                                                                        Professor M. McGonagall_

"First match in two days," Harry said aloud.

"Versing who?"

"Slytherin," Harry answered.

"Well, make sure you beat him like last time Harry--" Ron said.

"Of course he will, Ron! He's got a Firebolt and Malfoy has a Nimbus 2001! He'll look silly beside him!" Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, you're right. Listen, Harry, can I come to the training? I've really missed Quidditch…" said Ron.

"Yeah sure…I've got something to tell you two as well…" and Harry was off telling both of them about his trip to the library, seeing Professor Kasender run into the forest and seeing her emerge from it. 

"…then she ran towards me and I just got out of the way before she knocked me over." Harry finished.

Both Ron and Hermione's jaws were dropped.

"What did she do?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, I couldn't see from where I was standing."

"Think we should ask her?" Ron said.

"No," Harry said flatly. "cause then I'll have to explain why I was out wondering in the dead of the night,"

"Oh yeah…"

"Look, I think we better get our books, I don't want to be late for Potions," Hermione said.

"Wonder how it would be like if for a day, _we were the teachers…" Ron said, his lips twitching to a wicked smile. "I'd take a hundred points from Slytherin and give Snape detention for a whole month."_

~~~

Harry sent owls to his team that afternoon, informing them of the training session that he had planned for the evening. As seven o'clock came, Harry made his way down to the Quidditch pitch, his newly polished Firebolt over his shoulder and Ron trotting along beside him. It was cold and chilly outside in the grounds and the evenly-cut grass shone black under the moonlight. The Forbidden Forest swayed gently in the breeze, looking innocent. Harry and Ron made their way across the pitch where his team was waiting for him. 

"I'll sit in the stands and watch," said Ron.

"Okay."

Now Quidditch, though it looked exciting and fun, was far from easy. There were four balls and seven players.  Three Chasers throw the Quaffle (a red, slightly squashy sort of ball) to each other, while they try to shoot it through three big hoops. Gryffindor's three Chasers were Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet. 

The Keeper tries to prevent these goals, flying around the goal posts. Since Oliver Wood, their last Gryffindor Captain and Keeper had left, Harry had found a new sixth year boy to fill in for his place. His name was Brett Featrepp and Harry thought that he was the best man for the job.  

Then there were the Bludgers. Two black, heavy balls which fly around the field trying to knock players off their broomsticks. The two Beaters, each carrying a club, hit these balls aiming for the people on the opposite team. The two Gryffindor Beaters are none other than the red-haired Weasley twins. 

The last ball was called the Golden Snitch. This ball was the size of a walnut and was very fast. It was like a golden ball with tiny little wings which flap endlessly. Harry's position was called the Seeker and his job was to try and capture the Snitch and when the Snitch does get caught, it not only ends the whole game, but it also wins the team an extra one hundred and fifty points.

"And here's the new captain!" Fred Weasley yelled while George and the others whistled and clapped. Harry grinned and started explaining the new moves he thought of in class today while he was bored. As soon he was finished, the seven of them rose high into the air. And as Harry kicked the ground and rose along with his team, he felt the only too familiar excitement rush through him. With the wind on his hair, the feeling of freedom, and the ground below him, he felt like nothing could go wrong. It was almost like hearing the song of the rainbow phoenix all over again…

Harry shook his head trying to forget about the phoenix. He was worried that it might show up during their match which might cause them to lose the game. No, he couldn't let that happen. He forced his mind back into reality and he flew expertly in and out of his team mates seeking for the Snitch. He saw the familiar glint of gold and went for it. Soon, he caught it and he let it go again. 

An hour later, Harry called it off for the night. He flew over to Ron who was waiting patiently for him on the seats.

"Excellent! You were really excellent!" Ron said happily. "Slytherin haven't got a chance!"

And Harry laughed too, feeling a great feeling of contentment wash over him. Ron was right, Slytherin haven't got a chance against the best team in the school.

~~~

As Harry awoke on Thursday morning, he wondered why he felt so excited. Then he remembered that it was the day of the match. He quickly got up and ran down the spiral staircases that led to the Gryffindor Common Room. Sure enough he found Ron and Hermione sitting in front of the huge, warm fire. Ron turned and smiled.

"Morning!" he said. "Can't wait 'till the match starts…we still have about forty five minutes. Wanna go down to breakfast?" 

"Yeah, might as well," said Harry. But he didn't feel hungry. Right now, his stomach was full—full of butterflies. 

All the same, the three of them made their way down and as they passed though the doors, loud applause greeted them. His team were already sitting at the table, their plates in front of them full but stayed untouched.

"C'mon Harry, you have to eat something," Hermione said.          "I'm fine…just--just a bit nervous," Harry smiled weakly.

Forty five minutes flew by so fast and Harry heard himself saying, "Changing rooms, team."

One by one, his team stood up and headed for the changing rooms. They changed rather quietly and soon all of them were standing up, dressed in their warm scarlet and gold robes. They headed out into the pitch and Harry saw the rest of the school seating themselves.

Madam Hooch, a woman with short, grey hair and yellow eyes like a hawk came to meet them. She was refereeing the match as usual.

"Captains, shake hands," she said. Harry looked at the drawling face of Draco Malfoy, his face even paler than usual but with the same menace in his eyes.

And so they shook hands—or rather, gripped each other's hands while glaring at each other's eyes.

"On the count of three," said Madam Hooch. "One…two…three!" The shrill sound of her silver whistle mixed with the almighty roar of the school filled the air and Harry rose up…up….and up. He felt his feet leaving the ground and the familiar excitement was back. The butterflies that were once in his stomach left, leaving no trace of nervousness. He felt the breeze whip his hair back, along with his robes.

"And it's Slytherin in possession," the Weasley twin's friend, Lee Jordan was the commentator, like always. "Thomas passes the Quaffle to Richards—Richards heading for the goal—ouch! Nice Bludger work there by Fred Weasley--that must've hurt—hope it did—sorry Professor…" Professor McGonagall was keeping a close watch on Lee while he was commentating. 

"Gryffindor back in possession—Spinnet passes to Johnson—back to Spinnet—passes to Bell—c'mon Katie—she's heading for the goal--she aims—and she scores! Ten-zero, to Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor end of the pitch exploded with cheers while the Slytherin end booed and scowled. Harry was flying in and out of the players in search for the Snitch—at the same time making sure the Bludgers didn't hit him…

"Gryffindor in possession again--it's Bell—no, Slytherin possession, it's Richards—back to Spinnet—Bell—Johnson—Thomas—Thomas heading for the goal—new Gryffindor Keeper looking good there—c'mon Brett, save this one---Thomas aiming--he shoots—misses--Brett's saved it! I don't believe it! Excellent work there, by Brett Featrepp saving a Slytherin goal!"

Malfoy was tailing Harry closely. He followed him wherever he went, making sure he didn't get the Snitch first.

"It's Slytherin in possession now—Thomas has the Quaffle again—heading for the goal—Spinnet's blocked him—Gryffindor back in possession—WHY YOU LITTLE--!"

Troy Goldwing, the Slytherin Beater was swinging his club around dangerously and as a result, Alicia Spinnet received a heavy blow on the head. She screamed and fell off her broom.

Out of nowhere, a Bludger zoomed heavily past Harry's ear causing him to twirl in mid-air in order to miss having a broken face. As his broomstick slowed down, it happened. First he saw the Snitch glinting near the stands and then he saw Professor Kasender wave at him, smiling. It wasn't everyday that a teacher waved at him during a game. He raced towards the stands, his eyes fixed on the Snitch. Malfoy was behind him, levelling with him. As he got closer, a song filled his head. 

_The phoenix's song, Harry realised. For a moment he felt happy and satisfied…he was drifting off again…and then…__No! Not now! You have to get the Snitch! Harry barked privately to himself. He was getting closer and closer…the world seemed to have frozen…it was only him now…him and the song…_

His hands closed around the tiny Snitch, its puny wings beating uselessly against his palm. But still, the song hadn't stopped…it kept going…and again it was losing its volume…Harry started to slip off his broomstick…_see your parents again._

At these words, Harry screamed a high pitched scream and was plunged into total darkness.


	9. The Last Dream

**CHAPTER 9**

**~The Last Dream~**

When Harry woke up the next day, it was to find himself in the Hospital Wing. He felt very dizzy and his vision was foggy. Then he realised he wasn't wearing his glasses. Silently, he got up and felt around his bedside table. Putting his glasses on, everything seemed clearer. He looked around. 

Rays of sunshine were flooding into the room making it nice and warm. On the table lay what seemed about a hundred presents, get well cards and bouquets of flowers. He looked to his other side and noticed that someone had put his Firebolt there. 

Slowly and very quietly, he got up. Swaying a little on his feet, Harry walked slowly towards the window. He pushed the flower patterned curtains aside and looked out onto the sunny view. He could just see Hagrid's hut standing tall, just right in front of the dark and mysterious Forbidden Forest. 

Unexpectedly, the forest trees rustled, startling Harry. Looking more closely through the dense group of trees, he gasped. Professor Kasender was running away from it again—she looked very similar to what Harry saw the other night when he'd followed her. Her hair was messy, her face was dirty and she was panting heavily. She ran at breakneck speed from the forest then Harry saw another man. He appeared as suddenly as Professor Kasender did. He was quite short, with balding hair and very old and ragged robes. Harry recognised him at once—Peter Pettigrew. 

Peter Pettigrew was one of James Potter's friends back in their school days. He also had been Sirius's until Pettigrew betrayed Harry's parents by handing them over to Lord Voldemort. Then Pettigrew faked his own death and everybody had then believed that it was Sirius who had betrayed James and Lily Potter--not Peter. But when Peter escaped from Harry two years ago, he had returned to Lord Voldemort, bringing him back to power. 

And so this only meant one thing: If Peter was here in Hogwarts, then Lord Voldemort wasn't too far from him either. In fact, it was possible that Lord Voldemort was with Peter, right in these very grounds. 

Harry watched Pettigrew closely, but Peter never left the forest. Harry saw him cursing under his breath as he watched the running Kasender darkly. Then, he turned around and disappeared.

Harry collapsed into his bed. He was in trouble now. But then, he remembered Dumbledore. Everyone said that he was the only one Lord Voldemort was ever afraid of. But if Voldemort could get into Hogwarts, there was nothing to stop Harry from being petrified.

_How long had Kasender been meeting with Peter and Voldemort? Why did she always look in a mess every time she came from the forest? Harry wondered. Just then, Madam Pomfrey, the matron, came bustling over and told him to lie down._

"You need _rest," she fussed._

And so Harry lied down onto the soft bed, feeling restless. He didn't really want to tell Ron and Hermione about what he just saw. They would panic. But what else could he do?

~~~

The next day, Madam Pomfrey gave Harry permission to start his classes again--rather reluctantly. At once, Harry bolted out of the Hospital Wing just in case she changed her mind. When he reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, he said, "Peachypear," and looked up at her expectantly. But she didn't move.

"Sorry, dear, wrong password." she said looking at him with curious eyes.

"Oh…" Harry trailed off wondering what to do.

Then, "Harry! Harry!"

Harry turned around at the sound of Ron's voice. Next to him was a panting Hermione. 

"We just came from the Hospital Wing. She said you'd just left, then she shooed us off…you'd think we would have crossed each other wouldn't you?" Ron said. "But, honestly, the way she pushed us out the door, you'd think we let off some dung bombs or something…so! Feeling alright?" 

Harry laughed. "Fine. I just want to know what happened after I fell."

"Oh well, it's Professor Kasender you should really thank, she was the one who cast some spell on you and you sort of slowed down before you hit the ground. But then George flew from underneath and caught you," said Hermione.

"Slytherin was laughing their heads off of course, but don't worry about them, Harry! You should have seen Malfoy's face! We thought he would have been laughing too but he looked like he would explode! He was so mad when he knew you had the Snitch!" added Ron. "His team was trying to say comforting things to him, but no, he just pushed them away like an angry bull didn't he?"

"Yes, but Harry's all right now, that's all that matters. Mind you, you have a lot to catch up on." Hermione said sternly. "We've started on learning about Centaurs in Care of Magical Creatures and we're still learning how to turn a pig into a rat in Transfiguration."  

"Yeah, I'll catch up in a minute. But—"

"_Are you coming in or not?" Harry was interrupted by the irritated voice of the Fat Lady. _

"Oops…sorry, yes we are. Meparte Oblivious," said Hermione. This was obviously the new password.

They clambered through the portrait hole and Harry, looking around to make sure no one was listening, told them about what he saw earlier. As he expected, Ron and Hermione panicked.

"_What? You-Know-Who's __here? But--but…that can't be…he's scared of Dumbledore…"_

"That's what everyone says…but don't forget, Dumbledore hasn't got powers like Voldemort…"

"What should we _do? I mean, we could tell the teachers but they probably won't believe us…"_

"Yeah," said Harry, placing his chin on his hands. "I don't know either…"

~~~

When Harry got to bed that night, he was very tired. The three of them had spent practically all day thinking of ways of how Voldemort and Peter would have gotten inside the walls of Hogwarts. Instantly, he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

_He was walking in the Forbidden Forest, his wand held out in front of him, its tiny light shining weakly. He didn't know why he was here in the first place. There was a sudden crunch of leaves nearby and Harry turned around sharply. Professor Leanne Kasender was running straight towards him. _

_"Harry, dear boy," she panted. "What are you doing here? You mustn't stay…" then her voice turned raucous. "Go…kill Voldemort…you'll see your parents again…" She was breathless. Then, she left Harry and ran once more into a denser clump of trees. He heard a different voice this time. A voice that sent unpleasant chills down his spine._

_"Do as I tell you girl, and don't be foolish! Get the boy and bring him to me! Now!"_

_"No! I won't!"_

_"You won't? You won't do as I tell you? Very well. Suffer the consequences…Crucio!"_

_High-pitched screaming filled the still night air. There was a great crackle of leaves and as suddenly as it had come, the screaming stopped._

_"Now will you do as I command you? No? Then I shall make you…Imperio! Now, bring me the boy…bring him straight into this forest where I shall deal with him…"_

_"Yes, Master."_

_Harry ran. _

_He didn't know where he was going but he ran, for now he knew whose voices he had heard. Voldemort had been torturing Kasender. She was to bring Harry to Voldemort…_

_Pain in Harry's scar made his hands fly to his head. It was pain as he never imagined it. He too, screamed just as Kasender had done…screamed as he never had done before…_

~~~

When Harry woke up the next morning to bright sunshine, he didn't remember the strange dream at all. It was only when he reached Charms that he became aware that he had a reverie last night.

"Are we still working on those Dream Charms, Professor?" Dean Thomas asked Professor Flitwick eagerly.

"No, Dean. Today we're starting on a completely different subject…"

And off the class went, practicing on how to do the complicated Attracting Charm. For a whole hour, the Charms classroom was chaos. Students were behaving very strangely. Seamus Finnigan was trying to hug a terrified Lavender Brown; Parvati was yelping, attempting to push a love-struck Ron away from her. 

Nobody seemed to like the Attracting Charm at all.  

After class, the trio went straight to the Gryffindor Common Room in Harry's orders. Once they were inside, he said to both of them urgently, "Hermione, would you be able to cast the Dream Charm on me, please?"

Hemione gave him a bewildered look.

"_Why?" _

"Well, maybe because I had a dream last night and I can't seem to remember any of it?" Harry answered sarcastically.

"Oh alright, alright…here goes. Ready? _Obduro Somnius!" _

Harry's eyes rolled to the back of his head so that only the white, milky parts were showing.

"Oooh…freaky." Ron muttered.

                  Harry's face expression returned to normal. Then, in a hoarse, flat voice, he heard himself starting to retell his dream with Ron and Hermione listening intently. When he had finished, Hermione asked in a hushed voice, "Do you think _your dream tells the future Harry? I mean, if it does…jeez…we have to be even more careful from now on…"_

                  "I just don't know what Kasender meant by 'seeing my parents again'."

                  "Well, how about killing You-Know-Who? I mean, you did it once Harry, but how about doing it again?"

                  "Think we should tell Dumbledore?"

                  "Nah…not just yet. Listen, how about next Divination class, take note to what Professor Trelawney says?" Hermione suggested, talking about the bizarre Divination teacher.

                  "What? Wait a minute…if my memory serves me well, I remember _you telling __us fortune telling was a bunch of rubbish?" said Ron._

"Yes, I know that," said Hermione irritably. "But just see what she says when she looks at your crystal balls…she _did make an extraordinary prediction last time."_

                  Ron laughed.

                  "I never thought I'd ever hear you say a single good thing about that old hag."


	10. The order of the Phoenix

**Chapter 10**

**~The Order of the Phoenix~**

**                  So, when Ron and Harry arrived in the stifling Divination classroom, they decided to try out Hermione's advice and listen to Professor Trelawney. **

                  Professor Trelawney was a thin witch who regularly wore shawls and several bangles around her skinny wrist and neck. Her large, round glasses amplified her strangely dreamy eyes. 

                  Everyone was seated around the tiny, circular tables which occupied the crowded classroom, waiting for the Professor's usual, dramatic entrance. And, as it always did, it came. Professor Trelawney swept in the room so noiselessly that it gave Harry the impression she was floating.  She walked, or rather, glided around the tables, leaving a trace of strong perfume that made Ron sneeze loudly.

                  "I am sure _dear, the you would have been able to hold that sordid sound in. It is disturbing our fragile senses to have the ability to See." she said, looking austerely at Ron. She continued, looking around the small classroom and sighing loudly. "My poor dears…"_

                  "What's wrong Professor?" Lavender asked urgently, sitting on the edge of her seat.

                  "That time has come again…the time when Saturn has been lined up by the Gods…"

                  "Lined up with what, Professor?"

                  "_Earth my dear…__Earth."_

                  The class looked dumbfounded. Professor Trelawney carried on.

                  "As I looked into my Crystal Ball at dawn, My Inner eye immediately noticed that Saturn is in procession with Earth. Not only that my dears, but  the moon as been positioned by the respectable Gods…"

                  "Where is it now Professor?"

                  "Underneath Earth, my dear child. Right below us at this very instant."

                  "So? What does _that tell us?" Ron blurted out._

                  "_It means, my dear, that dreadful and depraved things will soon be occuring…" Professor Trelawney trailed off, looking very dramatic. There was a sharp intake of breath from the class._

                  "But once the terrible happenings have passed, immense happiness will come and the trouble will be finished."

                  "How do you know this Professor?"

                  "The planets have informed me, Miss Patil…for not only has Earth been lined up with the odd Saturn, but Neptune has also been acting strangely."

                  "Oooooh! Professor, do you _think that maybe You-Know-Who will __die at last?" asked Lavender._

                  Harry's stomach plummeted. He hoped that this didn't mean _he would have to fight Voldemort. __Then again, he thought sadly, __it probably did. _

                  Their next lesson was Care of Magical Creatures with their half-giant friend, Hagrid. Ron, Harry and Hermione ran down together to the cheerful Hogwarts grounds where they found Hagrid waiting patiently for his class. On his shoulder, perched, was--

                  "Fawkes!" Harry cried spotting the scarlet and gold phoenix. Fawkes flew down to him, sat warmly on his shoulder and clicked her beak happily.

                  "Hi there you three…how are yeh all?" Hagrid greeted them, his beetle black eyes shining under his matted hair.

                  "Good thanks, Hagrid," Hermione answered. "I guess we're learning about phoenixes today then?"

                  "Righ' yeh are. Beautiful creatures, phoenixes." said Hagrid, then seeing the rest of the class running towards him, he yelled, "Hurry up there! Got a great creature ter show yeh all."

                  "Is that a _phoenix?" came the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy._

                  "Well done, Malfoy. Ye'r smarter than I knew yeh were."

                  "Father doesn't agree with those creatures," Malfoy said, looking sour. "Thinks they're foul. He says that they always think they're better than their masters."

                  "What's he talking about? Anything's better than him!" Ron whispered in Harry's ear.

                  "Phoenixes aren' ordinary creatures. When they star' feelin' tha' they're going t' die soon, they go buildin' themselves a nest, burn it an' jump 'n it. Now, from th' ashes, a new on' will be born." Hagrid explained, ignoring Malfoy's rude comment.

                  Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown both cooed. "Look at it, it's so pretty!" They were both saying, pointing at Fawkes on Harry's shoulder.

                  "Faithful creatures too, phoenixes. Carry heavy loads an' all. Tears have healin' powers. Sing beautiful songs too…" Hagrid continued.

                  But Harry wasn't listening. He was looking over the top of the green forest trees. Something was glittering there, hovering just a few metres off the leaves. He squinted at it, struggling to see what it was. Then it hit him. It was a phoenix. The rainbow coloured phoenix. Harry wondered why he wasn't feeling sleepy—maybe you had to be close to it to hear its song.

                  Then, the phoenix flapped its great wings. It flew swiftly towards his direction. Fawkes, seeing the phoenix, flew from Harry's shoulder. The rest of the class pointed then ducked as it soared through the air and landed on Harry's head. 

                  Harry yelled and waved his arms wildly trying to get the phoenix's sharp claws away from his scalp. One moment, he was thrashing about, next moment he felt drowsy and heavy eyed. He relaxed, gradually sinking to the ground. 

The pleasant song filled his ears once more and this time, it was strident. It took a longer time for the volume of it to decrease…but it has started to…then the words that jerked Harry awake…_tonight._

Harry opened his eyes, abruptly got up, asked to be excused, called Ron and Hermione to follow him and they ran towards the entrance door of the castle. Once they were in the Common Room, Harry told them what he had heard.

"So, put the words that you've heard together and you get—" Hermione said, but Harry finished her sentence for her.

"Voldemort, his laugh, kill him, see your parents again and tonight." he reeled off, counting on his fingers.

"So basically that says…"

"Harry has to kill You-Know-Who to see his parents again…" there was a pause. "And he has to do it tonight." Ron finished. 

The two of them gaped at Harry.

"You _aren't going to, __are you, Harry?" Hermione asked, her face white._

"Don't risk it Harry…you'll probably _die if you duel You-Know-Who again. It's not worth it Harry—"_

"_Not worth it?" Harry felt angry. "__Not worth it? How can you say that, Ron? I've never seen my parents or even __talked to them…and now you're saying __it's not worth it? How would __you feel if __your parents were murdered and you never even saw them?" _

"Harry, calm down…" Ron said, giving Harry an apologetic look.

"No, I'm going to that forest tonight and there's nothing to stop me."

"But—"

"Drop it, Hermione." Ron told her.

"Okay, but we're coming with you."

"No! You're not coming. He'll finish you two off before _me!"_

"It's best if we do Ha—"

"_No." Harry said, so seriously that Ron and Hermione remained  quiet. "All I'm taking is my wand and my father's Invisibility Cloak."_


	11. Peter's Sacrifice

**        CHAPTER 11**

**~Peter's Sacrifice~**

                  All through the rest of the day, Harry felt tense and anxious. He was most likely going to meet Lord Voldemort again that night and if he was going to meet him, it also meant, Harry was going to fight him. He was jumpy most of the times that day, too. He was startled by the simplest sounds and always turned sharply around whenever he heard footsteps.

                  Time seemed to have sped up. Last time Harry checked his watch, it was only one o'clock in the afternoon. Sunset gradually came and soon, Harry found himself waiting nervously in bed, listening to the snores of his class mates and making sure they were fast asleep. 

                  Finally, he got up, slipped the Invisibility Cloak over him and tip-toed out of the room. He opened the portrait of the Fat Lady very quietly and started walking inaudibly out to the Entrance Hall. 

                  The thought that scared him most kept swimming across his mind: _What if he dies? _

                  _Then I'll be with my parents. He told himself repeatedly. No matter how scared he was, the thought of seeing his parents again kept him determined._

                  In no time, he was standing in front of the Forbidden Forest, the soft breeze ruffling his hair and sending icy chills up his spine. He entered the forest, carefully making sure he didn't make too much noise. 

                  Unexpectedly, a strong gust of wind blew from his right and, startled, he let go of his cloak. His body materialised out of nowhere. Harry gasped and started frantically searching for his cloak. But a sudden song had filled his head again…

                  As if hypnotised, Harry began to walk, his legs stiff and his hands held out in front of him like a zombie. The only thing he seemed to be able to control were his eyes.

                  He knew that it was the phoenix's song he was hearing but it wasn't pleasant. Instead of feeling relaxed and happy, he felt panicky and scared. The song was sharp and loud, almost deafening him.

                  As Harry kept walking, he saw a clearing. In the middle of it stood none other than the rainbow phoenix he had been seeing. It was just sitting there, its eyes strangely glazed. The song stopped. The phoenix collapsed. 

                  Harry tried to move his arms and legs but they wouldn't. The phoenix lay there, as though dead but Harry could see its stomach rising and falling as it continued to breathe. His heart thumping painfully fast now, Harry struggled, trying to fight the invisible ropes that had tied itself around him. As a result, he fell down onto the rough ground. Then a voice spoke.

                  _"Harry Potter…"_

_                  It was the same, cold voice that Harry had been hearing over and over again in his dreams. A man appeared from behind a large tree—this man was wearing robes of pure black and a hood over his pale face. But he didn't need those to cover his features—Harry already knew who he was. _

It was Lord Voldemort.

                  _"And so we meet again," he said, laughing his atrocious laugh._

                  Harry felt the invisible ropes tied around his mouth vanish.

                  "I have waited a long time for this, Harry…" Lord Voldemort said, lowering his hood, with long, delicate fingers.. Harry wasn't surprised of his appearance. Voldemort hadn't changed from the last time Harry met him. He still had those vivid red eyes, dangerously narrowed into slits; he still had the same nose, flat like a snake's; his face was white, making him look like as though he was dead; he had scars on his face, souvenirs from all the trouble he went through to look like what he was now. He continued.

                  "I had some help though…" He looked behind him, at the phoenix. "Transform, Kasender. Now!" he barked.

                  Totally aghast, Harry watched as the phoenix slowly grew to the form of Professor Kasender. Beads of sweat were running down her face and she looked weak.

                  "W-what?" Harry stammered.

                  "You see Harry," Lord Voldemort hissed. "your dear Professor Kasender was an Animagus. An _unregistered Animagus."          _

"B-but, you c-can't be…"

                  "Oh, but she is boy, she's the one who has been helping me lure you into the forest…where I shall kill you. But before I deal with you Harry, I shall deal with her first."

                  _"No!" Harry yelled._

                  _"Yes," said Voldemort. Then he shouted into the night, "Avada Kedavra!" Intense green light filled the air…screaming….then, nothing. Harry opened his tightly shut eyes to see Professor Kasender, once alive and breathing, was now lying, sprawled on the ground, clearly dead._

                  Voldemort walked slowly up to Harry and moved his face so that it was only inches from his own. Pain shot through Harry's scar and he screamed, wanting to rub it but unable to as his arms were tightly bound to his sides. Voldemort laughed again.

                  "Poor little Harry Potter. But you deserve it. You deserve every single inch of pain that you get," he sneered. "You escaped from me countless times Harry, but not this time. This time, you will meet your death."

                  The remaining invisible ropes around Harry disappeared and he landed on the ground, crouched on all fours, panting heavily. His hand flew to his scar, searing pain still cursing through it.

                  "Stand and fight, you fool. We shall duel like the last time we met…except this time _I shall win. Now, __stand!"_

                  Harry stood up, glaring at Lord Voldemort.

                  "And bow…" Voldemort bowed. Harry followed.

                  "Well done Harry…I remember I had some trouble with you last time...trying to _make you bow..."_

                  Harry continued to glare at him, anger overtaking his whole body, his whole mind…

                  A sudden whimper made him look away from Voldemort. He saw Wormtail—Peter Pettigrew—watching them. He was shaking, like he was nervous, his small, watery eyes wide and fearful.

                  "You!" Harry gasped, distracted. "What are you doing here?"

                  Peter answered, in a surprisingly normal voice, despite his shaking, "I go wherever my Master goes, Potter. I never leave him."

                  "And I hope you stay true to your word, Wormtail," Voldemort whispered coldly.

                  "Y-yes, Master. Of-of course, Master…"

                  "Enough, Wormtail. It is time for me to kill this foolish boy."

                  He lifted his wand, but Harry raised his own first.

                  "Petrificus Totalus!" he bellowed.

                  The full body-bind spell hit Lord Voldemort and he immediately stiffened. Harry grinned triumphantly for a second, then his smile vanished. Lord Voldemort spoke. 

                  "Like father, like son, Harry. Your father didn't have any brains either. You think that such a simple spell can hurt the Dark Lord?"

                  Harry took a step backwards.

                  "Crucio!" Voldemort screamed.

                  Once again, immeasurable pain shot through Harry; he dropped his wand and fell to the ground, twitching and screaming; every bit of him ached; it felt as though he was on fire…

                  Then the pain was gone. Harry stood up and looked desperately around for his wand. It was lying at Voldemort's feet.

                  "Didn't like that, did you boy?" he said, eyes gleaming. "But I have decided not to waste any more time. Soon, boy, you will be back with your foolish parents…good bye Harry Potter."

                  Everything seemed to have stopped. Not even a leaf moved. There was no sound. Even time itself seemed to have frozen.

                  Voldemort raised his wand.

                  "_Avada Kedavra!" _

                  Something heavy collided with Harry and  he flew to the ground, knocking his head on a tree root. Harry lay there, thinking all was lost; thinking he must be dead now…

                  He opened his eyes and what he saw made him cry out loud. Peter Pettigrew was lying next to him, flat on the ground, his eyes bulging and his mouth open in a silent scream. He was dead.


	12. Lily and James Potter

**CHAPTER 12**

**~Lily & James Potter~**

                  Harry started to look for Voldemort just in case he was getting ready to attack him next. But he was nowhere to be seen. Then the truth hit Harry. 

Peter had saved Harry's life. 

But then, where was Voldemort?

Harry didn't have time to ponder on this because suddenly, bright light shone in front of him. Blinded, he raised an arm to shield the light from his face. When he lowered them again, he found two people looking at him, smiling.

One of them was a lady. She was incredibly pretty, wearing robes of pale green which flapped noiselessly behind her; she had long, dark red hair and brilliant emerald green eyes, just like Harry's. The other one was a man. He was quite tall and he was smiling kindly down at Harry. This man had brown eyes and he wore round glasses, just like Harry's; he also had untidy black hair, _just like Harry's._

"_Mum? Dad?" _

The pretty lady with green robes smiled, as did the man with the glasses. 

It was Lily and James Potter.

Something inside Harry erupted. This was not real. How could they be his parents? Yet, unbelievable as it was, he continued to look at them, they looked so _real…_

"B-but, I-it can't be…your—your _dead…" Harry trailed away. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes but he blinked them away furiously, somehow scared that they would blur his vision of his mother and father…_

"Harry, dear son," James Potter spoke.  "yes, you're right, we are gone. We have only a few minutes before we leave again…"

"No! You can't leave!" Harry yelled. He had gotten up onto his feet. Shaking slightly he leaned towards a tree to support himself. The tears in his eyes were fighting—threatening—to flow out. "You're both here and I'm not letting you go!" 

He reached for his mother and carefully hugged her. He hugged her so tightly—he was scared that she would go …leave him again…

For several seconds, they stayed there, Harry crying silently on his mother's shoulder.

"Harry, there is no spell to reawaken the dead, you know that," his mother said gently. "But killing the person who _did kill your parents does bring them back…though only for a few moments."_

"But, can't you stay _longer? Please mum…don't ever…leave me…again…" Harry cried._

His mother let go of him.

"NO!"

"The time has come Harry," said James.

"Goodbye Harry…"

"No! Mum! Dad! No!"

The blinding, white light appeared once more. When it had faded, Harry's parents were gone.

~~~

"Wonder what happened?"

"Dunno…he'll tell us when he wakes up I s'pose."

"Was anyone else there, Albus?"

"Only Peter Pettigrew and Leanne Kasender, Minerva. And they were both dead."

"My God!"

Harry's eyes snapped open. He found himself in the hospital wing, blurred shapes swimming in and out of his focus. He abruptly sat up and heard gasps.

"Potter! I ask you to lie _down." came Madam Pomfrey's voice, the matron._

"Where're my glasses?" he asked.    

Someone passed them to him and he put them on.

Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey were around his bed, accompanied by Hermione and Ron.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" asked Dumbledore kindly, peering through his half moon spectacles.

"Fine, sir."

"Harry! You're all right!" Hermione hugged him so suddenly that  his head hurt. She let go of him.

"What _happened? Is it really true that Peter and Professor Kasender are dead, Harry?"_

Harry looked at Dumbledore who nodded.

"Yeah…Peter--he saved my life."

"He _what?" Ron spluttered._

"He saved my life. Voldemort was there…I remember…he killed Professor Kasender first…she was an Animagus…then Voldemort was about to kill me but Pettigrew knocked me over and he got hit with the spell instead."                 

"_Wow!"_

"Professor," Hermione asked quietly. "If I may ask, what happened to You-Know-Who?"

"I think Harry may be able to answer that for us." Dumbledore said, inquiringly.

"He died sir."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"No, Harry. He didn't die. You have only weakened him once again. Weakened him the way you did when you were only a year old," corrected Dumbledore.

_"But how did he vanish, Albus?" asked Professor McGonagall._

"Last year, Peter had helped Voldemort rise by giving his own flesh to him, which meant that they shared something. Killing Peter was like killing Lord Voldemort."           

"But why did Peter sacrifice himself?"

Dumbledore answered, "Harry once saved Peter's life, Minerva, and you do know that when a wizard saves another wizard's life, they create a bond."          

"Of course…"

Something in Harry's brain made him almost jump. Instead, he said urgently, "Professor! I saw my parents tonight! There, at the forest! They—"

"Calm down, Harry," said Dumbledore, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you start from the beginning?"

So Harry began telling his story, from when he started hearing the phoenix's song, seeing Professor Kasender running away from the Forbidden Forest to when he saw his parents.    

"Fascinating…" said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "I always thought there was something pleasantly strange about Professor Kasender. She was indeed, a very big fan of birds…" Then he leaned over to whisper something in Harry's ear. "I have informed Sirius of what has happened, Harry." He looked up and smiled. Then he added, "Someone has also retrieved your father's cloak and also your wand…I daresay you'll still be needing those…" 

Professor McGonagall sniffed. 

"I kind of liked Leanne Kasender," she said tearfully. "A very good friend, she was…"

"Professor Dumbledore, sir?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Was it Professor Kasender who's been giving me those—those messages then? To—to kill Voldemort so I would be able to see my parents again?"

"She did, indeed, Harry."

"But why did she bring me to Voldemort?" Harry asked once more.

"She didn't," Professor Dumbledore answered. "She was under the Imperious curse by Lord Voldemort, Harry."

"Oh, your dream, Harry! Remember?" Hermione shrieked excitedly.          

"Yeah. So my dream _did tell the truth didn't it?" Harry said._

There was a pause.

"Well, Potter, I suggest you go back to sleep," Professor McGonagall told him. 

"That is, of course, after a hot mug of chocolate," Dumbledore added, his pale blue eyes twinkling.


	13. O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S

**CHAPTER 13**

**~O.W.Ls and N.E.W.Ts ~**

The next day, news about Professor Kasender being an Animagus, Professor Kasender dying, finding Peter Pettigrew and Harry's defeat of Lord Voldemort had spread throughout the whole wizarding world. Every time Harry walked to classes, murmurs and uncomfortable whispers followed him unpleasantly. He was getting quite used to this of course—it happened every year. But that didn't mean he liked it.

Professor Dumbledore, just as he had done the previous year, had once again asked the whole school not to badger Harry to tell them about the night's events. He was very grateful for this, of course. It was a most dreadful feeling, having to retell everything especially him seeing his parents—it still made Harry miserable to think that he had seen them and would probably not see them ever again.

Every night, Harry had terrible dreams--dreams about his mother and father. He would see them in his sleep, just as he had seen them the night Lord Voldemort vanished. Terrible scenes played again and again in Harry's mind like an awful movie. Scenes that he really didn't want to think about these days. For the time has come when fifth year students have to take their O.W.Ls—Ordinary Wizarding Levels. 

Harry, Ron, Hermione and along with the other fifth year students were regularly found either in the library, reading thick volumes to help them with their upcoming tests; or otherwise, in their Common Rooms, pouring over thick rolls of parchment, covered in writing.

Fred and George Weasley were also found working, which was most unusual. Most of the times, they were playing pranks, setting off Dr Filibuster's No Heat, Wet Start Fireworks and causing loud noises. Seventh year students had to take N.E.W.Ts—Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests. These were very important as the results determined their grades for their whole seven years of school which helped them get the right professions.

"How are we s'posed to remember all these?" complained Ron one evening, reading the ingredients for the Energy Potion—there were about thirty things listed. "This is the twentieth time I'm reading it and I still keep forgetting the main ingredient!"

"It's called memorising, Ron," said Hermione, running her frustrated hands through her bushy brown hair.

~~~

Several, busy days passed and Harry woke up one morning to find that it was the day all fifth year students had been preparing hard for—they were taking their O.W.L.s today.

He got up, pulled the hangings of his four-poster apart and noticed that Ron had just woken up too.

"Morning," he said groggily. "What time do we take the test?"

"At about eleven thirty, I think," replied Harry.

This only gave them a few hours to cram in some last-minute studying.

"Might as well get up and have breakfast," said Ron getting up from his bed and rubbing his eyes. "so we can read some more of those blasted books."

                  And together they walked down to the Common Room after getting dressed. There, they found Hermione hungrily munching on a piece of toast and reading a very thick book. Next to her were five more piles of books she had borrowed from the library.

                  "Morning," she said shortly.

                  "Morning," Harry and Ron replied together.

                  After breakfast, the pair of them decided to go back to the library. Half an hour later, they emerged from it, carrying a tottering stack of volumes they had found useful. For hours and hours, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat at the same table, reading, taking down notes…

                  Eventually, eleven thirty came.

                  Then came a magically magnified voice: "Will all fifth and seventh year students make their way up to the Great Hall, please. Immediately. Your O.W.Ls and N.E.W.Ts are about to take place." It was Professor McGonagall's voice.

                  "Better get a move on, then," said Hermione.

                  The Great Hall looked different. There was still the thousand candles floating in mid-air and the four, long house tables. But instead of usual golden goblets and plates, a thousand pieces of parchment, quills and ink bottles lay on top of the wooden tables.

                  Professor McGonagall spoke from the staff table, "You shall take your seats at your own house table. You will have your own pieces of parchment, your own anti-cheating quill and your own ink bottle," she said, peering at them all. "Once everyone has seated themselves and are ready, I will start the time. You have approximately two hours to complete your O.W.L.s. and N.E.W.Ts. I wish you luck."

                  Everyone scuttled around, trying to grab their own equipment. Soon, everyone was sitting down, looking nervous and there was a stiff sort of quietness around the Great Hall. Harry looked up once again at the staff table and saw that Professor McGonagall was now holding up an enormous hourglass which contained very fine, golden sand.

                  "When you're ready," she said. "Now, you may start." She turned the massive hourglass upside-down. Tearing his eyes away from those glittering, golden sand, Harry saw that the parchment which he owned was revealing questions. He picked up his quill and started to answer them,  one by one.

                  Every time he  had finished answering one, the question would vanish and up comes a new one. A long, one and a half hours passed and the only sound that can be heard was the faint scratching of quills upon parchment. Harry was onto his third last question:

                  _Who was the founder of the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures and when were they born?_

_                  Harry scribbled: __Treony Pouligh—May 12, 1623._

_                  The question vanished along with his answer. Two more questions followed and finally he was finished. Just as he had put down his anti-cheating quill, the test paper rolled itself up and erupted into flames. Harry caught himself just in time before he yelled out. He thought that this was supposed to happen. Looking around, he was right. Parchments here and there were bursting into flames and crumbling into ashes._

                  When everyone had finished, they started to walk out of the Great Hall, feeling tired but happy. Their O.W.Ls were finished…they didn't have to worry about anything any more!

                  "That was quite easy, wasn't it?" said Hermione, catching up to Harry and Ron. "I didn't even need to study the extra seven books I read!"


	14. Pleasent Surprises

**CHAPTER 14**

**~Pleasant Surprises~**

Happy and relaxing weeks followed their demanding test. Fifth and seventh year students were able to unwind—sitting out in the Hogwarts grounds, reading books ("I've had enough of books to last me a life time, thank you very much," said Ron), playing wizard chess, watching the Giant Squid and talking cheerfully without a single worry.

The whole wizarding world had been feeling very safe ever since the day when Lord Voldemort lost his powers for the second time. Everyone had celebrated, parties were happening everywhere…

Fewer and fewer owls were delivering Harry letters now—'thank you' letters. The first day when people found out about Harry's defeat of Voldemort, Harry had received about twenty to thirty owls a day saying that he was the greatest and thank you for saving the world. Some sounded very silly, such as: _You're the greatest, Harry Potter! Thank you very much! You should be made a king now and even I shall serve as your servant! But Harry appreciated them all the same._

Draco Malfoy was surprisingly quiet. It was quite plain that he was jealous of all the attention Harry was getting. It seemed to increase his hatred for Harry even more.

Finally, the last day of school came and the Great Hall had once again been prepared for the Leaving Feast. It looked spectacular with the scarlet and gold decorations in honour of Gryffindor—the winning house for the fifth year in a row. 

_Everyone looks happy, Harry thought, as he watched all the four house tables, his fellow students chatting happily to each other. Harry didn't feel as happy as them—the thought of going back to the Dursleys and spending the summer with them was very disturbing and it made him unhappy. He envied Ron. He longed to stay with the Weasleys and not ever coming back to the Dursleys but Dumbledore insisted that he visits his relatives first—Harry didn't know why but he trusted Dumbledore and did what he was told ._

Also, their O.W.L results had come back and Harry, to his very great surprise, had gotten seventeen O.W.Ls; Hermione (to no one's surprise) had gotten a perfect score of twenty O.W.Ls; Ron received fifteen, which was enough to satisfy him.

After eating a superb feast, Dumbledore got up from his chair and looked around them all. He smiled. "Another year has come and another year has gone by," he said, smiling. "and I still have some notices to give out. Firstly, our Gryffindor Prefect, Kyle Boggin, will unfortunately, be leaving us. He has decided to move to Beauxbatons Academy where he will be closer with the rest of his family. And so, we cannot leave Gryffindor having no Prefects, now, can we? I am proud to announce, everyone, that next year's Gryffindor Prefect will be none other than Miss Hermione Granger!" The Great Hall rang with polite applause and Hermione, surprised, just merely blushed and laughed. The applause died down and Dumbledore spoke again.

"Also, our Gryffindor Quidditch Keeper—Brett Featrepp--will be leaving us to go to Durmstrang," 

There was a great "_What?" from the Gryffindors and they all looked at Brett, who shrugged, muttering a sorry._

"But, Gryffindors, there is no need to be worried," said Dumbledore, smiling his mysterious smile. "We have a new replacement for your Keeper and I am, again, proud to announce that that new Keeper is Mr Ron Weasley!" At this Ron jumped up, said, _"Really?" and whooped. The Gryffindors (including Harry and Hermione), the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs all laughed. The Slytherin table said nor did anything but scowled._

When the noise, too, died down, Dumbledore continued. "On a sadder note, we have lost yet another member of our school—our dearly beloved Professor Leanne Kasender." Heads bowed and there was a slight sniffing around the Hall. "Yes, we will remember her forever—a great friend and also a great teacher…" then he added quietly, "and a beautiful phoenix."

~~~

Their trunks packed, their pets once again caged and ready to go home, Harry, Ron and Hermione boarded the Hogwarts Express. As the scarlet train chugged silently in the background, the trio talked and talked the whole way. The time Harry was dreading came (as he thought it would) and they arrived at King's Cross Station.

He got onto the platform, placed his trunk and his snowy owl on a trolley and turned to face his two very best friends. 

"Goodbye, then," he said.

Hermione flung her arms around him, kissed him on the cheek and did the same to Ron.

"Goodbye."


End file.
